wiki_infanciafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Família Dinossauros
Dinosaurs (Família Dinossauros no Brasil e Os Dinossauros em Portugal), é uma série de televisão americana. Apesar de ser concebida como um programa infantil, faz uma crítica bem humorada ao chamado "american way of life" e uma sátira da sociedade e dos costumes da classe média desse país. Produzida pela Disney em parceria com a Jim Henson Productions - a qual concebeu os bonecos que representam os personagens - e a Michael Jacobs Productions, entre os anos de 1991 e 1994, a série trata das aventuras de uma família de dinossauros, a Família Silva Sauro (Sinclair, em inglês), que vive em uma sociedade dominada pelos grandes répteis, onde os humanos são animais selvagens. No Brasil, a série teve a sua primeira exibição pela Rede Globo, em seguida pelo SBT, e anos mais tarde foi exibido pela Rede Bandeirantes. A série reestreou no Canal Viva desde o dia 21 de agosto de 2014 às 22hs. Personagens Personagens principais * Dino da Silva Sauro ... Stuart Pankin * Fran da Silva Sauro ... Jessica Walter * Robert da Silva Sauro ... Jason Willinger * Charlene da Silva Sauro ... Sally Struthers * Baby da Silva Sauro ... Kevin Clash Episódios Categoria:Séries da Disney Categoria:Anos 90 Categoria:Série Categoria:Humor Dublagem Dublagem brasileira * Dino - José Santa Cruz * Fran - Maria Helena Pader * Charlene - Miriam Ficher * Bobby - José Leonardo * Baby -Marisa Leal * Zilda - Glória Ladany * Senhor Richfield - Paulo Flores * Roy Hess - Roberto Macedo * Carlão - Garcia Júnior Estúdio: Hebert Richers, RJ Direção de Dublagem: Telmo Perle Münch Exibição nos países lusófonos Brasil Dinosaurs estreou nesse país no mês de abril de 1992 no programa Xou da Xuxa, da Rede Globo. A série aumentou os índices de audiência das manhãs, o que levou a série a ser exibida também aos domingos, que exibia depois do programa "Domingão do Faustão" e antes do "Fantástico", em que o mesmo horário foi deixado pelo programa humorístico "Os Trapalhões". A série teve grande audiência só no ano seguinte, quando era exibido dentro do programa infantil de grande sucesso TV Colosso às 11hs30min. Nesse período, o auge da série no Brasil, o merchandising da mesma cresceu muito, com a venda de produtos comos chaveiros, camisetas, álbum de figurinhas (foram vendidos 40 milhões de envelopes de figurinhas do mesmo) e até um disco chamado Babymania, que foi gravado pelos dubladores. Após seus episódios serem repetidos várias vezes, a série saiu do ar em 1995.[carece de fontes] No século XXI, o SBT detinha os direitos da série, exibindo-a primeiro semanalmente, no fim das manhãs de domingo e nas noites de sábado, por exemplo, chegando a ser exibida de segunda a sábado à tarde por vários meses, isso em 2003. Em 2005 a série voltou a ser exibida, no sábado, por volta de meio-dia, mas só por algumas semanas. A série voltou a ser exibida no dia 30 de julho de 2007 pela Rede Bandeirantes, de segunda a sexta às 20:15 até 21hs. No dia 1º de outubro, em virtude deste horário ser ocupado pela novela Dance Dance Dance, Dinossaurs'' mudou de horário para 21hs. Para os padrões da emissora, é um relativo sucesso de audiência. Pela primeira vez, ultrapassou mais de 3 pontos naquele horário, marcando 8 pontos de pico e 7 de média, ficando no 3º lugar, segundo o Ibope. Mudou novamente de horário no dia 29 de outubro, sendo exibida às 14 e 22hs, mas isso fez a audiência cair um pouco. Em janeiro de 2008, a série deixou de ser exibida na Band, voltando a ser exibida em março do mesmo ano sempre nas noites de sábado; permaneceu na grade de programação da emissora por alguns meses. Posteriormente, o programa passou a ser apresentado nas tardes de domingo, mas logo saiu do ar mais uma vez. Em 5 janeiro de 2009, retornou à Bandeirantes com exibição diária às 14:30hs, permanecendo até o dia 27 de março. A partir de 12 outubro de 2009 a série passou a ser exibida no bloco Band Kids. Em 2010, a série passou a ser exibida apenas aos sábados às 20:10 min, logo após o Jornal da Band, quando não houvesse boletins da Fórmula Indy. Mas em 9 de maio de 2011, com o término da 2ª temporada de Quase Anjos, o programa voltou a ser exibido também às 15:30hs dos dias úteis, mas isso por tempo indeterminado, já que a emissora anunciou supostamente o lançamento da 3ª temporada da série teen argentina e a aquisição dos direitos para transmitir Power Rangers: Tempestade Ninja, que eram até então pertencidos pela Rede Globo. [carece de fontes]. Em dezembro de 2011, a série continuava sendo exibida pela Rede Bandeirantes, aos sábados às 13:50 hs. Depois de maior parte do tempo sem exibição, o Canal Viva (do Grupo Globosat, um dos canais das Organizações Globo - que remete a Rede Globo, a mesma que exibiu em 1992) adquiriu a série, que já está sendo exibida no dia 21 de agosto de 2014 às 22hs. Os Shows dentro do Show A família principal do programa passa um bom tempo na frente de um aparelho de TV. E, para isso, foi necessário o desenvolvimento de programas voltados ao público jurássico. Dentre esses, há muitas paródias a programas e emissoras do mundo real e alguns deles são listados abaixo: * ''ABC''' (Antediluvian Broadcasting Company)'' - a ABC (American Broadcasting Company), emissora que exibiu a Família Dinossauro nos EUA, foi parodiada como uma das emissoras mais assistidas pelos dinos, a "Companhia Antediluviana de Televisão". No episódio "Gênio da TV", Dino se torna executivo e muda a programação da companhia para programas idiotas, que diminuem o QI dos telespectadores. * DNN''' (Dinosaur News Network)'' - sátira à emissora de notícias CNN (Cable News Network), que na série tem como correspondente sênior o respeitado jornalista Howard Handupme. * ''DSPN (Dinosaurs and Sports Programming Network)'' - paródia ao canal de esportes da Disney, ESPN (Entertainment and Sports Programming Network). * ''DSN (Dinosaur Shopping Network)'' - paródia ao canal de compras estadunidense HSN (Home Shopping Network). * ''DTV (Dinomusic Television)'' - clara sátira à "MTV" (Music Television). * '''''Ask Mr. Lizard - um programa científico para crianças (baseado no programa infantil americano dos anos 1950 "Ask Mr. Wizard") que sempre termina com Timmy (o pequeno assistente) sofrendo as consequências dos experimentos perigosos, levando ao bordão: "Vamos precisar de outro Timmy!"; Baby adora o programa. * Mr. Ugh - paródia do programa americano "Mr. Ed", em que um cavalo fala. Na série, é um homem das cavernas que "fala". * Totally Ineffectual Dad - série sobre um pai totalmente ineficiente. * The Smoo Show - "O Show Smoo" é um programa de variedades que repete um palavrão inaceitável pela sociedade, mas que não sai da boca de Baby no episódio "Censura na TV". Outros programas com palavrões também são mencionados, como "The Flark Show" e "Kiss My Glick". * Totally Hidden Predator - uma paródia de "Totally Hidden Video". Programa de câmera escondida que mostra as reações dos dinossauros ao encontrar um monstro que os devorará. * Dirty Dare - referência ao game show dos EUA "Double Dare". * Love Confession - paródia ao talk-show e game do mesmo país "Love Connection". * Good Morning Pangaea - imita o programa da ABC "Good Morning America". * The Hat Channel - o "Canal do Chapéu" é um canal 24 horas com notícias do chapéu, filmes do chapéu e tudo sobre chapéus. Dino assiste ao canal porque não quer desperdiçar o dinheiro que paga da TV a cabo. * House Full of Dads - série humorística em que uma menina tem doze pais. Baseado em Full House e/ou em "My Two Dads", séries americanas. * Mysteries that Haven't Been Solved Yet - paródia de "Unsolved Mysteries". Aparece no episódio "A quase morte de Zilda". * Pangaea Hills, DINO210 - sátira à série dos anos 1990 "Barrados no Baile". * Lifestyles of Those We Envy - paródia ao programa de celebridades "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous". * Way Too Complicated - paródia à série norte-americana "The Brady Bunch", mas com 14 pequenos dinossauros fantasmas. * A Garota submarina - filme que aparece no episódio "Querida, Sinto falta das crianças". Uma clara referência ao filme Disney A Pequena Sereia. * George - um hipopótamo laranja que faz a alegria das crianças. Num episódio, Dino se disfarça de George para agradar Baby e foi preso sabendo que George é malvado e quer conquistar Pangea. Uma referência ao dinossauro rosa "Barney". * Balde Cheio de Cãezinhos - série criada por Dino no episódio em que ele se torna executivo da ABC. Sempre ao final, um dinossauro abria uma caixa em que estavam cerca de cinco filhotes de labradores. É um dos programas criados por Dino que diminuem o QI dos dinossauros * Há ainda outros programas de TV (sátiras ou criados pelo escritor) que aparecem no desenho, mas alguns são desconhecidos do público brasileiro. Curiosidades Os maneirismos de Baby foram baseados no filho mais novo de Bob Young, escritor e produtor. * O fato do seriado se passar na pré-história fez com que os calendários da série funcionassem de trás para frente, ou seja, os anos diminuíam ao invés de aumentarem. Em um episódio, Bob pergunta ao seu pai Dino se ele se questiona porque isso acontece. * Os seres humanos apareceram em diversos episódios como homens da caverna, e os dinossauros expressaram frequentemente a opinião que os seres humanos nunca poderiam desenvolver a inteligência. Uma piada do seriado era que os dinossauros não sabem distinguir os seres humanos "machos" e "fêmeas", como mostrado em um episódio "A Dança do Acasalamento", em que os tratadores do zoológico colocaram dois espécimes humanos para procriar, porém os dois espécimes eram do gênero masculino. * Em 1992, no episódio da série Os Simpsons "Black Widower", a família Simpson assiste a um programa muito similar à Família Dinossauro. Um dinossauro pai pede que seu filho toque alguma música, e o filho responde, "Don't have a Stegosaurus, man!". Então um dinossauro bebê bate na cabeça do pai, fazendo com que o pai grite: "D'oh!". Bart faz um protesto dizendo que os personagens daquela família são uma imitação da família Simpson. * No episódio "Conduzindo Miss Zilda", quando são perdidos no Vale dos Monstros, há um paródia do Jurassic Park quando um monstro gigante está andando para o carro e o líquido no copo do Dino derrama a cada passo. * O episódio "As Terríveis Crianças de Dois Anos" é uma paródia do filme O Exorcista. * O episódio "A Guerra do Pistache" é uma crítica à Guerra do Golfo. A bandeira americana é transformada em alvo, que Bob e Carlão levam nas costas como parte do uniforme, e Dino faz o seguinte comentário: "Que mal pode acontecer a eles enquanto estiverem com a nossa bandeira?" * "Mudando a Natureza" é o último episódio, retrata sobre o início da Era do Gelo e o fim dos dinossauros e em muitos países este episódio foi censurado por ser considerado "obscuro, cruel e impróprio para as crianças com e as expor a risco de trauma" * No filme Sepultado Vivo, o protagonista Clint Goodman (Tim Matheson) usa o bordão de Dino quando vai matar sua esposa infiel.